Wreck it Ralph 2: Double Trouble
by vanellopepines
Summary: My idea for a Wreck- It Ralph 2. Vanellope and Ralph find an outlaw in Sugar Rush named Varlene who is also an old game character named Bella from TurboTime. But when they find out a certain virus is back, things get bad.
1. Chapter 1

Wreck It Ralph 2: Double Trouble

My real idea for a Wreck It Ralph 2. No copying. I don't own characters except for Varlene\Bella.

'Remember me? Yeah, Wreck-It Ralph, bad guy? But you all know I'm not REALLY a bad guy. Turbo defeat, arcade hero... all of that. Things changed.'

"Good job, Ralph!" Mary said, placing a cake next to his mud puddle. "Thanks, Mary," Ralph said, brushing some mud off his arms. "Ralph, brother! Nice wrecking today!" Felix said. "You did great fixing all of the damage, Felix. Thanks." Ralph said. Felix just smiled. Suddenly, Vanellope's candy kart flew into the game. "Stinkbrain! After races, Taffyta and the girls told me about an outlaw that was never rid of after Sugar Rush was reset!" Vanellope jumped up and down. "Are you sure they aren't trying to scare you, Vanellope?" Ralph asked. "I'm sure. Now c'mon lets go!" She got back into her kart. Ralph got onto the back. "See you later, Felix." Ralph waved to his friend. "Bye, Ralph!" Felix said. Vanellope raced through Game Central Station, not stopping for the Surge Protector. She raced into Sugar Rush Speedway. They walked to them candy forest. (In the forest.) Varlene swerved around trees. (Her name is a blend of Vanilla and Darlene) She stopped behind one, breathing heavily and turning invisable and back. "They're coming... Gotta hide gotta hide!" She super-sped to another tree. "Alright, so where's this outlaw?" Ralph asked. "I'm guessing that speedy thing going around trees." Vanellope felt nervous. Ralph watched it spin around. "Man... If I'm gonna get to my home then i'll have to go around Wreck-It Ralph and the President..." Varlene said to herself. "Well, its worth a try." She tried to speed around, but Ralph stuck a foot out and tripped her. She landed near a jawbreaker. Ralph walked up to her with Vanellope on his shoulder. "Oh... President! Hi! You know I really have to go so bye- AHH!" She tried to speed away, but Ralph picked her up by the hood. "State your name and buisness!" Vanellope crossed her arms. "Pfft. Fine. Varlene. Uh, I kinda live here?" She said. Varlene quickly looked down at her watch and hid it behind her back, flashing a nervous smile. Ralph grabbed her hand and clicked a button on it. Varlene froze up. "Is she a glitch?" Vanellope asked. "Thats not glitching." Ralph said. Varlene suddenly looked like an adult. "BELLA FROM TURBOTIME?" Ralph was shocked. "If you're partnered up with Turbo, I'm sending you to jail!" Vanellope said. "No, no. You've got me all wrong. I hate Turbo. If I see that little ragamuffin ever again... I'LL, I'LL CRUSH HIM!" Varlene said. "Wait, weren't you the villian of your game?" Ralph asked. "Yeah. I've had a hard past. It really happened. I lived it. Turbo... he cheated on me." Varlene said. "Eww! You were dating that creep?" Vanellope made a face of disgust. "For a while... then..." Varlene sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Wreck It Ralph: Double Trouble

Chapter 2

"He..." Varlene felt the tears. 'No, not the tears! Your strong!' The voice in her head yelled at her. It sounded so much like one of her dead brothers, Teddy. "...broke your heart?" Ralph finished her sentence. "Yeah. It was one night when we were at Tapper's. He pulled out the ring. The engagment one. I said yes, but then a redhead woman named Lucille passed by. I didn't know why, but he followed her. 2 hours passed. I went to go see what in the world Turbo was doing. I saw him go to the corner of the room. I followed, and I saw that stupid Lucille kissing Turbo on the cheek! I broke the ring in half and ran out." She explained. "Aren't you and her supposed to be best friends?" Ralph asked. "Supposed to be. I hate her. If I ever see her or Turbo's face again, they'll be sorry they had a game once." Varlene wanted to punch a ccandy tree. "We had a run-in with Turbo." Vanellope said. "Really?" Varlene asked. "Yeah. You didn't hear?" Vanellope was shocked. "No, adding up the fact that I have no friends around here. What happened to King Candy? I never got a chance to trip him with a branch when he tried to arrest me."

"Long story. But King Candy is Turbo." Vanellope explained. Varlene smacked her head.

"Tammy... do you want to go see Vanellope in Sugar Rush?" Felix asked his wife. "Alright, Fix-it." Tamora got up. She kicked her hoverboard. It turned on. They both got on, and Felix clinged to his wifes leg in fear. He never really liked her hoverboard.

"Ralph! Brother!" Ralph saw Felix hopping to them with Tamora. "Ugh!" Varlene hit her watch about 10 times until it finally changed her form. "So, theres a racer you didn't bother to tell me about, kiddo?" Tamora put her hands on her hips. "Uhh...no... Well, shes not really a racer... Um... I'll shut up now." Vanellope couldn't find a way to introduce Varlene without Tamora pointing that gun to her Varlene's face because of the fact she's originally from TurboTime. "This is Varlene. She's an outlaw just like Vanellope used to be." Ralph explained. Varlene waved a hand. "But..." Ralph grabbed her hand. He clicked her watch. 'What is Wreck-It Ralph doing?' that voice inside her head asked. "Bella?" Felix was shocked. Suddenly, Varlene was pinned to a tree. A gun was pointed to her chest. "Don't move or I'll shoot." Tamora threatened. "Honey... she's not associated with Turbo in any kind of manner!" Felix was getting embarassed. Tamora took the gun off her chest. "I thought you died in that TurboTime accident!" Felix was shocked. "Well, I wasn't killed. But my brothers were." Varlene started to say.

Author's Note: Next Chapter should come on Friday or maybe earlier! Feel free to review, but no flames!


	3. Chapter 3: Lucille

Double Trouble: Chapter 3

"When TurboTime was unplugged, you see, I made it out in time. I wanted to go back in and save Ted and Teddy, but it was too late. They were gone." She explained. She pulled out a heart necklace from her pocket. "This locket... its the last thing I have left of them." She looked at the picture of her and her 2 brothers in their orphanage. Vanellope was getting bored of the sob story. "Whoa, whoa, wait. Why don't you have yellow eyes like all the TurboTime characters? And why are you tall?" Vanellope was full of questions. "I guess they needed someone to be tall in that game. But the players saw me... a little shorter." She explained. "Wait, I have white eyes now?" She was surprised. "Probably because my code is in every game."

"What!?"

Bella sighed. "Long story."

"We've got time."

"I don't know how this happened. But its pretty much how I made that Sugar Rush form. I didn't pick at any coding. I hate messing with codes. Well, it was Sugar Rush's first day at the arcade. I was still homeless. Then a girl came out of the game. She saw me, sitting there, homeless. She was going to shake my hand, but my watch had other plans. It electricuted her and me. Suddenly, I looked just like her. The arcade opened and someone shoved me into the game. I decided to hide. But something inside me felt like a spark." She explained. Before Vanellope could say anything, Taffyta ran over to them, crying. "VANELLOPE! THERES A CYBUG FLYING AROUND THE TRACK!" Taffyta was in a panic. The 6 ran to the race track. "Turbo." Calhoun scowled. "Turbo? What the?" Bella was surprised. "Long story." Ralph said. "He's going- AGH!" Bella fell to the ground in pain. "Bella!" Felix kneeled down. "She's... taking over..." Bella's eyes closed. "Who?" Calhoun asked. Bella got up with an evil smile on her face. She looked up at Turbo. "No!" She was trying to push her evil side away. "Yes!" The girl was trying to get back in Bella. "Stop it!" Suddenly, the evil girl became visible. She had red hair. Green eyes... "Lucille! You piece of garbage! How did you get in me? I'm an anti- virus!" She glared at Lucille.

Alright guys, thanks for reading this chapter! I'll try to make more today or tomorrow!

And to a person who reviewed this: Um... no. Not like Bella from Twilight. Extreme difference. She may have super speed and super strength, but she is NOT a vampire. I don't take much interest in the Twilight series.


End file.
